The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
The Phantom of the Opera is an American horror film which serves as a more horror-related and gorier version of Gaston Leroux's ''Le Fantôme de l'Opéra ''released in 1989 and directed by Dwight H. Little. Plot Christine Day, a young opera singer in modern-day Manhattan, is searching for a unique piece to sing at her next audition. Her friend and manager Meg discovers an old opera piece called Don Juan Triumphant, written by a composer named Erik Destler. Curious, Christine and Meg do a little research on Destler, and discover he may have been responsible for many murders and the disappearance of a young female opera singer he was said to have been obsessed with. While Christine is alone, she sings from the tattered parchment and blood seeps from the notes and covers her hands. Shocked, she discovers this to be an illusion when Meg returns. Christine auditions with the piece and during her performance, an accident with a falling sandbag renders her unconscious and shatters a mirror. She awakens in London in 1885, wearing opera clothing. A different version of Meg is also there. Christine turns out to be the understudy to the diva La Carlotta, who is both jealous and resentful of Christine's skill. During this whole time, Destler attacks the scene-shifter Joseph with a blade high above the rafters for almost killing Christine with the falling sandbag, and blaming the accident on him. Alone in her dressing room Christine hears the voice of Destler, revealing he is her teacher and an angel sent by her deceased father. Destler encourages her to practice Carlotta's part of Marguerite in Faust, saying that only she can sing the part. Christine complies. That evening, Carlotta discovers Joseph's skinned body in her dressing closet. The event causes her to scream and lose her voice. Christine is cast in the role of Marguerite, which causes a panic to the opera house owner Martin Barton, who favors Carlotta and the prestige she brings to his opera house. During the scene where Dr. Faust signs his soul to the Devil, Destler reminisces about a time, decades ago, when he sold his own soul to the Devil in exchange for people loving him for his music. The Devil grants his wish, but disfigures Destler's face, telling him that only his music will be what people love him for. Christine gives a stellar performance, receiving a standing ovation, and celebrates that night with her fiancé Richard Dutton. She tells him of her mysterious "teacher", to whom she accredits her success. A mildly jealous Richard asks to meet this teacher, but Christine insists her teacher is only a figment of her imagination. Meanwhile, Destler seduces a prostitute and pays her gold to call herself "Christine" for the night. After leaving the tavern he stays at, he is confronted by a trio of muggers in an alleyway, but this results in him murdering all of them. Shockingly, the next morning in the papers, Christine is given a bad review by the famous opera critic E.A. Harrison, secretly done as a favor to Barton. Destler tracks Harrison down and brutally murders him in a Turkish spa after Harrison refuses to recant his review. Christine tearfully goes to the graveyard and prays at her father's grave. Destler appears as a shadowy violinist and offers her a chance at musical immortality if she will only go to him. Christine goes away with the Phantom in his stagecoach. Deep in the sewers below London's opera house, Destler reveals himself as the composer of Don Juan Triumphant, which causes a spark of recollection within Christine and she sings the same lyrics from the beginning of the film. Destler places his ring upon her finger and warns her never to see another man again. Christine, through fear, promises she will not. Destler kisses her hand declaring her to be his bride. Richard goes to Inspector Hawkins, who reveals that the Phantom is not only the legendary Erik Destler, but has lived for decades, uses the opera house's catacombs as a hideout, and skins his murdered victims for their facial skin to cover his own hideous visage. Richard has heard that the only way to kill the Phantom is to destroy his music. After hearing of Harrison's murder, Christine meets Richard at a masquerade ball and begs him to take her away. She fears the Phantom and really loves Richard. Erik, disguised as Red Death, witnesses this exchange and becomes enraged. He decapitates Carlotta, causing a mayhem, and kidnaps Christine. Hawkins, Richard, Hawkin's partner Davies, policeman Morris and the rat catcher, whom Destler has been bribing in the past, go quickly in pursuit. Back in the Phantom's lair, an enraged Destler attempts to rape Christine, but hears the men approaching. He tells Christine she can never leave and locks her in the lair. Davies and Morris become lost in the sewers and are killed by Destler, including the rat catcher for betraying him. He returns to Christine who asks him if he is going to kill her too. Destler replies "This is either a wedding march or a funeral mass. You decide which." Richard and Inspector Hawkins burst in. After a brutal fight with the Phantom, Richard is stabbed, set aflame, and killed instantly. Christine sets the lair on fire by pushing over candelabras and attempts to kill Destler, but he grabs her hand and tries to lead her away with him. However, a wounded Hawkins manages to shoot Destler. Christine pushes another candle holder through a mirror which sends her back to her own time. As she vanishes, she hears Destler's echoing voice screaming her name. Christine awakens back to the present-day in Manhattan and meets the opera's producer, Mr. Foster, who comforts her and offers her the leading part. At his apartment, they have drinks and Foster goes upstairs to change and finds a blemish on his face, revealing that Foster is really Destler from long ago. He prepares to change his facial skin with synthetic ones he keeps in a special lab. Meanwhile, downstairs, Christine discovers a copy of the Don Juan Triumphant music score. Foster/Destler enters, reveals his true identity to her and lovingly kisses her lips. Christine pretends to accept him then rips off his mask, stabs him and escapes, taking his music. She tears it apart and lets it drop into a drain, whilst Foster/Destler is heard screaming. On her way home, Christine passes by a street violin player, whom she gives some money to. The violinist starts playing the theme from Don Juan Triumphant. Christine looks back and reflects on the music for a while. Then, very resolutely, she turns around and continues on her way, wondering if Destler is really gone for good. Cast * Robert Englund - Erik Destler/The Phantom * Jill Schoelen - Christine Day * Alex Hyde-White - Richard Dutton * Terence Harvey - Inspector Hawkins * Bill Nighy - Martin Barton * Stephanie Lawrence - La Carlotta * Yehuda Efroni - The Rat Catcher * Molly Shannon - Meg (New York) * Emma Rawson - Meg (London) * Nathan Lewis - Davies * Peter Clapham - E.A. Harrison * Terence Beesley - Joseph Buquet * Mark Ryan - Mugger Leader * Mickey Eppes - Mugger #1 * Laszlo Szili - Mugger #2 Category:Film Adaptations